Angels of Fire and Water
by Frontline
Summary: When Rei transfers to Tokyo High School, Asuka takes an immediate dislike to her. However, they have more in common than either of them will admit.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made from this work of fiction.**

'Good morning, everyone.'

Asuka looked round as Ms Katsurugi entered the classroom and there was a scrape of chairs as everyone settled into their seats.

'Now, before I take attendance, I have an announcement to make. We have a new transfer student joining our class from today. Rei. Come in, please.'

Asuka looked round with the rest of the class as a pale-skinned girl with pale blue hair and red eyes entered the room and stood next to Ms Katsurugi.

'Everyone, this is Rei Ayanami...'

Rei took a deep breath as she heard Ms Katsurugi say her name, stepping into the classroom.

'Everyone, this is Rei Ayanami. I hope you'll all make her feel welcome. Now, we've only got a few minutes before first period. Rei, please take the seat behind Asuka...'

Rei followed her gaze to where a red-haired girl with a tight-lipped expression was sitting and nodded.

'Yes, Ms Katsurugi,' she said, crossing the room and sitting down at her desk, as Asuka turned towards her.

'Hi. I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu. We should be friends...'

'Why?' Rei asked and Asuka grinned.

'Because we're sitting together. It would be...convenient...'

'No,' Rei said, folding her hands on the desk as Ms Katsurgi started to take the register and Asuka frowned.

What the hell is her problem...?

#####################

Asuka dropped into her seat, pulling out her textbooks with a sigh.

 _Maths first thing on Monday should be illegal..._

She glanced over her shoulder at Rei, but she was already sitting at her desk with her head bent over her text book.

'Alright,' Mr Takamura said as he stood up and moved to the blackboard, the class falling silent. 'Let's get started. Today, we'll be working on volume in three dimensions. Mr Ikari, what is the formula used to calculate the volume of a 3-dimensional shape?'

Shinji stood up, hesitating before he answered.

'Uh...you multiply the length by the width by the height...?'

'Correct.' He said and Shinji sat down, breathing a sigh of relief.

'Now, Mr Senzo, what is the volume of this cylinder?' He asked, tapping his chalk against the shape drawn on the blackboard.

'Forty two, sir.'

'Correct. Ms Sohryu, what is the volume of this cone?'

Asuka came to her feet, licking her lips nervously.

'Uhh...13?'

'No. Ms Ayanami, do you know the correct answer?'

'18, sir.'

'Correct. Now, I want you all to open your books to page 25 and complete the exercises...'

#####################

'Are you busy?' Ms Katsurugi asked, leaning against the door.

'If I said yes, would that stop you from disturbing me?' Dr Akagi replied, without looking up from her computer.

'Probably not,' Misato admitted, with a grin. 'I just wanted to talk to you about Rei...'

'Your prodigy? Her physical's are fine, but I imagine that's not what you're concerned about...'

'No. Her grades are excellent, but I'm worried about how insular she is...'

'You wanted her and you must have seen some potential in her. She's your responsibility, now...'

'Not quite the encouragement I wanted, but I guess you're right. It's too late to go back. Thanks, Ritsuko...'

'You're welcome. Now, I've got a lot of work to do...'

'Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later...'

#####################

'On August 6th, 1945, the United Stated dropped an Atomic Bomb on the city of Hiroshima. And, three days later on August 9th, another device was dropped on the city of Nagasaki.' Mr Dokuro said, pushing his glasses further up onto his nose. ' All told, approximately 129,000 people were killed and forced Japan to surrender, effectively ending the Pacific War. With that in mind, what effect have these events had on the future of Japan?' He asked and Asuka rose from her seat.

'Yes, Ms Sohryu?'

'It crippled us. The United States murdered thousands of Japanese civilians and imposed sanctions that destroyed our national pride. Even now, we're not allowed to declare war or take military action beyond our own soil, even when there are threats to our people. Meanwhile, America keeps acting like they can do anything they want.'

'Thank you, Ms Sohryu. Does anyone else have something they want to add? Ms Ayanami?'

Rei hesitated for a second before standing up with her hands folded in front of her.

'Ms Ayanami?' Mr Dokuro repeated and Rei took a deep breath.

'I...have no opinion about it...'

'I see. Would you care to explain that?'

It...happened before I was born. Whatever it may mean, there is nothing I can do about...'

'How can you say that?' Asuka snapped. 'We're talking about the future of our country. How can you not care about that?'

'It has already happened. Whether I care or not, there is nothing that I can do to change it...'

'What?!' Asuka snapped, just as Mr Dokuro intervened.

'Thank you, Ms Sohryu, Ms Ayanami. You can both take your seats. Now, we'll look at the events that followed the end of the war and how these influenced Japanese foreign policy...'

#####################

Asuka sat down on the wall next to Shinji, unwrapping her bento and snatching up her chopsticks, grabbing a piece of sushi and shoving it into her mouth. Glancing up, she saw Rei sitting underneath a tree, her legs folded under her and a book open in front of her.

 _So, she's a bookworm. That figures..._

'What do you think of Rei?' Toji asked, nudging Shinji in the side. 'She's pretty cute, right?'

'I guess so...'

'Come on. You've got eyes, haven't you?'

'Who cares?' Asuka snapped, rounding on him. 'Do you have to keep going on about her?'

'What's the matter? You jealous...ow!' Toji cried, as Asuka's fist struck him on the back of the head. 'What was that for?'

'I've had enough of talking about Wonder Girl...' Asuka muttered, standing up and stalking away with her hands balled into fists.

 _Dammit..._

#####################

Asuka pulled her gym shirt over her head, turning to glance at Rei who was sitting on the bench with her hands folded in her lap.

'You think you're so smart, don't you, Wonder Girl?' She began, just as Ms Katsurugi poked her head into the locker room.

'Come on, girls. Let's get a move on. I want everyone to start their warm-ups...'She said and Rei stood up, following the others into the gym, Asuka scowling after her.

Someone needs to put her in her place...

She's like some damn doll...

Asuka thought, as she worked through her warm-up, reaching down to press her palms to the floor, feeling the slight burn in the back of her legs. Across the gym, Rei had hooked her feet under the lowest of the wall bars and was doing sit-ups.

 _Look at her. She's not even sweating..._

'Alright, girls,' Ms Katsurugi said, moving to the centre of the gym with a ball tucked under her arm. 'Today, we're playing volleyball. Fumiki, Kana, Rei, Shiho and Isuzu, over here. Hiroko, Matsuki, Asuka, Mari and Mineko, over this side. First team to score five points wins. Let's go.'

She tossed the ball towards Asuka and she caught it in both hands as Ms Katsurugi blew her whistle. Asuka leapt, slapping the ball with her hand, sending it speeding towards Rei. She smirked as the ball struck her on the leg and made her stumble. As Rei picked herself up, Shiho recovered the ball and sent it back, Mari intercepting the shot and flicking it back over the net, scoring their first point. Kana fielded the ball and launched a fast shot that Asuka intercepted, deliberately knocking it in Rei's direction. She tried to send it back over the net, but the shot went wide, rolling out of the court.

'Get it back, Wonder Girl!' Asuka yelled and Rei walked to the edge of the court, picking up the ball in both hands and walking back.

'Serve it!' Asuka shouted and Rei hefted the ball in both hands, throwing it as hard as she could. However, the ball struck the net and bounced back, Asuka grinning.

'Nice going, Wonder Girl!' She crowed as Fumiki grabbed the ball and served, sending it towards Mari, who returned it with enough force that it caught the defenders off guard and Asuka cheered just as Ms Katsurugi blew her whistle again.

'Good shot, Mari. That's how it's done!'

'Alright, girls. That's it.' Ms Katsurugi said. 'Everyone go and get changed.'

'Good game, Wonder Girl,' Asuka whispered, as she passed her and headed for the locker room.

Rei kept her eyes straight ahead, ignoring the stares and whispers as she headed for the showers, shutting the curtain behind her. Turning on the shower, she stripped out of her gym uniform and stepped under the hot water. She washed slowly, listening as the locker room emptied until the last set of footsteps had faded away. Only then did she shut off the water and step out, grabbing a towel and starting to dry herself off as she crossed to her locker. Draping the towel over her shoulders, she retrieved her uniform and started to dress. She was just putting on her shoes when there was a knock on the locker room door.

'Rei? Are you alright in there?'

'Yes, Ms Katsurugi. I'll be out in a minute...'

'I'm not checking up on you,' Ms Katsurugi said, poking her head around the door. 'I just wanted to see how your first day was?'

'...it was fine. Thank you...'

'...okay. Well, if you ever need anything, come and speak to me...'

'...thank you, Ms Katsurugi...'

'I'm home,' Asuka called, slamming the door shut and kicking off her shoes.

'Hello, Asuka,' her Mother called from the kitchen. 'How was your day?'

'Fine,' Asuka muttered as she stomped into the kitchen and sat down at the table, pulling out her phone, her fingers clicking over the keys as she started texting.

'Good. I'll be working late tomorrow, so there's Miso and Saba Shioyaki in the fridge for you...'

'But, you were going to take me shopping, tomorrow...'

'This is important, Asuka. I'll take you shopping on the weekend. Now, go and get changed. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes...'

Asuka stared at her for a second before pushing back her chair and stomping upstairs, throwing herself down onto the bed.

 _Her work's always important. More important than me..._

Rei closed the door of her apartment behind her, flipping on the light switch as she made her way to the kitchen. Leaving her bag on the table, she opened the fridge and took out a bento box, carrying it back to the table. Grabbing a book from her bag, she picked up her chopsticks and started to eat with only the ticking off the clock for company.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticisms very welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made from this work of fiction.**

'Morning, Mom,' Asuka said, as she came down to the kitchen. However, there was no-one there, just a note left on the table. Snatching it up, Asuka's eyes narrowed as she read it.

Morning, dear. I had to leave early for work. There's breakfast in the fridge for you. I'll see you this evening.

Mom.

Dammit... Asuka thought, screwing the note up in her fist.

####################

'It's her. The ghost girl...'

'Yeah. She looks like a freak...'

Rei kept her eyes straight ahead as she walked through the school gates, ignoring the whispered conversations around her. Heading inside, she entered the home room and made her way to her seat.

'Well, if it isn't Wonder Girl...' Asuka said, as she sat down, pulling a book out of her bag.

'Aren't you going to say something...?' Asuka snapped.

'No,' Rei said, without looking up from her book.

'Listen, Wonder Girl...,' she began, just as the door opened and Ms Katsurugi entered the home room.

'Alright. Settle down, everyone...' She said as she pulled out the register.

'This isn't over, Wonder Girl,' Asuka hissed.

####################

'Can anyone tell me what cloning is?' Mr Yokota asked, looking around the science room and Rei raised her hand.

'Yes, Ms Ayanami?'

'Cloning is the artificial replication of an existing organism, resulting in an exact genetic duplicate of the original...'

'...exactly. Despite some remaining controversy, cloning is showing excellent potential for solving modern problems, such as food shortage or the creation of organs for transplant. Now, please turn to page 47 in your textbooks...'

####################

'You're such a bookworm, aren't you?' Asuka hissed as she passed Rei in the corridor. 'You just love showing off...'

Without waiting for an answer, she stormed into the classroom without looking back. Rei followed her inside, heading towards an empty seat next to the window. However, Asuka stuck out her foot as she passed and she stumbled, grabbing the edge of the desk for support.

'Please be more careful, Ms Ayanami,' Mr Tanaeka said, looking up from where he was writing on the blackboard.

'Yes, sir,' Rei said, taking her seat and glancing over at Asuka, who smirked at her and she looked away, pulling out her textbook as Mr Tanaeka started speaking.

'Today, we'll continue our work on grammar. Please turn to page 33 in your textbooks...'

####################

As soon as the lesson finished, Rei stuffed her books back into her bag, heading out into the corridor. However, she had only got a few steps when she heard footsteps behind her and Asuka said

'You're just an unthinking doll, aren't you?' she said and Rei stopped, turning to face her.

'If that's what you think...' she said, turning on her heel and walking away, leaving her standing there.

What's her problem...?

####################

'What's her problem?' Asuka demanded, taking a bite of her sushi. 'She's such a bitch...'

'That's not fair, Asuka,' Shinji began and she rounded on him.

'What do you know about it, Shinji?' She snapped, standing up and stalking away with her fists balled.

####################

'What's your problem, Wonder Girl?' Asuka demanded and Rei looked up from her locker.

'I don't know what you mean...'

'You're always so bloody perfect, that's what I mean...'

'If you have a problem with that, then you need to deal with it,' Rei said, closing her locker and walking away.

####################

'Alright, everyone, settle down,' Ms Katsurugi said. 'I know you all want to go home, but we just need to go over the room assignments for the camp tomorrow. Hikari.'

'Yes, Ms Katsurugi,' Hikari said, moving around the room, handing out envelopes to the students. Asuka took her and ripped it open, her lips tightening at what she saw.

What...!?

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticisms very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made from this work of fiction.**

'I can't believe Ms Katsurugi roomed me with her...' Asuka fumed as she walked home with Shinji, Toji and Kensuke. 'Three days stuck in the same room with Wonder Girl. She's such a cold bitch...'

'I heard she was an orphan...' Toji said and Asuka snorted.

'That explains a lot...'

###################

'I just wanted to talk to you about the camp,' Ms Katsurugi, closing the door and turning to Rei.

'Yes, Ms Katsurugi,' Rei said and she frowned.

'It's not easy, being away from home for the first time. I know that you're used to looking out for yourself, but I want you to know that you can talk to me if you need to...'

'Yes, Ms Katsurugi...'

'...alright. Well, it's time you were getting home...'

'Yes, Ms Katsurugi...'

###################

'I'm home,' Asuka called, closing the door behind her as her Mother came out of the living room.

'Welcome home, dear,' she said, with a smile. 'How was your day?'

'Fantastic,' she muttered, taking off her shoes. 'We've got the camp tomorrow and Ms Katsurugi's roomed me with this new girl...'

'That's nice, dear. I've got some work to finish. There's dinner in the fridge...'

With that, she headed back into the living room and Asuka stared after her room a second before storming upstairs to pack.

###################

Rei put the last of her clothes into her back, zipping it closed and setting it down at the foot of the bed. Changing into her pyjamas, she got into bed and picked up a book from the nightstand, starting to read...

###################

'I'm off, Mom,' Asuka said, leaning against the doorway of the living room.

'Have fun, dear,' her Mother said without looking up from her laptop. Asuka hovered in the doorway for a second before grabbing her bag with a scowl, slamming the door on the way out.

Asuka stalked up the stairs onto the coach, spotting Rei at the back with her nose buried in another book.

 _Figures Wonder Girl would be here early..._

Glancing around, she saw Shinji sitting by the window a few rows down and stalked over him.

'Morning, Shinji,' she said, with a bright grin. 'We're you saving that window seat for me...?'

'Uh...yeah,' Shinji muttered, standing up to let Asuka through, just as Ms Katsurugi climbed up the stairs onto the coach.

'Alright. I just need to take attendance and then we should be ready to go...'

###################

Asuka only half-listened as Ms Katsurugi took the register, pulling out her phone and checking for any messages.

 _Nothing. Thanks, Mom..._

She snapped the phone shut just as Ms Katsurugi finished the register.

'Everyone's here. Excellent. Alright, I think we're ready to go...'

###################

Asuka sat drumming her fingers on the arm rest, staring listlessly out of the window with her hand resting on her chin. They'd only been driving for half an hour and she was already bored. Looking round, her eyes settled on Rei, her nose still buried in a book and a mirthless grin crossed her face.

'How come you're always reading, Wonder Girl?' She asked. 'People might think that you don't have any friends...'

'We are all alone,' Rei said, without looking up from her book. 'Unlike you, I've learned to deal with it...'

Asuka scowled and turned away, looking out of the window, her hand clenching into a fist...

 _Dammit..._

###################

Asuka stormed off the bus as soon as the doors opened and grabbed her bags, heading towards the dormitories. Reaching her room, she dumped her bag in the corner and swung herself up onto the top bunk just as the door opened and Rei entered.

'You're late,' Asuka said, without looking round. 'So you get the bottom bunk...'

'Very well...' Rei said, placing her bag on the bed and starting to unpack.

###################

'Alright, settle down', Ms Katsurugi said as she entered the study hall. 'I need to go over our itinerary for the next three days. Today, I want you all to settle in and get familiar with the camp. There will also be a study period from 4:00-6:00...'

This was greeted by a chorus of groans and Ms Katsurugi put her hands on her hips.

'Alright, that's enough. This is still a school day. Tomorrow, we'll have an orienteering exercise in the morning and swimming in the afternoon. The last day will involve a nature walk and art class. The full schedule will be posted here, along with the camp rules. Dinner is at 7:00 and Curfew at 9:00. That's it, everyone. Thank you...'

###################

'What are you doing, Wonder Girl?' Asuka demanded and Rei looked up from her book.

'Reading...'

'Ms Katsurugi said that we were to learn our way around. I thought you always did what she told you...'

'I already know my way around,' Rei replied, levelly, opening up her book again and Asuka snorted.

'Whatever,' she said, turning to Shinji, Toji and Kensuke. 'Come on. Let's leave Wonder Girl to her books...'

###################

'How are you doing, Rei?' Ms Katsurugi asked and Rei looked up from her workbook.

'Fine, Ms Katsurugi. I've nearly finished the exercises...'

'That's good. But, I wasn't actually asking about your work...I wanted to see if you were settling in alright...'

'Yes, Ms Katsurugi...'

'...okay. Well, if you ever need anything, my office is at the end of the hall. Alright...?'

'Yes, Ms Katsurugi...'

'Alright. I'll leave you to your work...'

###################

Asuka snapped her phone shut with sigh, shoving it back into her pocket.

 _God, Mom. Would it kill you to answer your phone? I'm only your godsdamn daughter..._

Pushing aside her books, she got up and stalked out of the room, her fists balled at her sides...

###################

'Do you have to keep doing that?' Rei asked, snapping her book shut.

'I'm texting,' Asuka says. 'Some of us have friends, Wonder Girl...'

'Lights out in ten minutes, girls...' Ms Katsurugi said, appearing in the doorway.

'Yes, Ms Katsurugi...'

' "Yes, Ms Katsurugi" 'Asuka parroted, as soon as she was out of earshot. 'You love sucking up to her don't you, Wonder Girl...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticisms very welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made from this work of fiction.**

Rei pushed back the covers, pulling her nightshirt over her head and dressing quickly in a dark blue dress. Pulling on her boots, she moved quietly towards the door and out into the corridor...

###################

Asuka woke with a groan, putting her hand over her eyes to block out the sun that was shining through the window.

'Come on, Wonder Girl,' she said as she climbed down from the bunk. 'Rise and...'

She stopped when she saw that the bed was empty, her hands tightening into fists.

 _Damn her..._

###################

Misato jogged up the track towards the camp, stopping at the bench where she had left her bag. Taking a swig from her water bottle, she glanced at her watch, a grin spreading across her face.

Twenty minutes. Not bad...

Finishing her water, she grabbed her towel and started to mop the sweat from her neck when she saw Rei sitting on a bench in the shade of the trees, her nose buried in a book.

'Good morning,' Misato said, as she walked over and Rei looked up from her book.

'Good morning, Ms Katsurugi...'

'You're up early...'

'...yes. I...just wanted some time to myself...'

'You don't have to justify yourself, Rei,' Misato said, with a smile. 'Just remember that we're meeting in the study hall at 9:00...'

'I will be there...'

###################

Rei took a seat at the back of the study hall, glancing over at Asuka. Their gazes met for a second and then Asuka sneered, turning towards Ms Katsurugi as she started to speak.

'Good morning. Today, we'll start with an orienteering exercise, where you'll be working in pairs alongside your roommate. You'll each need to reach a particular location and take a picture to prove that you were there. Hikari, would you hand out the assignments, please...?'

'Yes, Ms Katsurugi...'

###################

'We need to find the stream that flows east past the camp,' Rei said and Asuka snorted, grabbing the map from her hands.

'I know that, Wonder Girl,' she said, snatching the map from her hands. 'Come on. It's this way...'

###################

'Hah! Told you,' Asuka said, pointing towards the stream with a triumphant grin on her face. Pulling out her phone, she took a picture, before thrusting it into Rei's hands.

'Hold on to that. I want to take a closer look...'

Rei sighed, sitting down on a rock with the phone beside her as Asuka made her way down the rocky bank. She had just reached the bottom when she gave a cry and she stumbled, nearly missing her footing.

'Are you alright?' Rei asked after a moment and Asuka shot a her black look.

'Of course I am...ow...' She winced as she tried to put her foot down.

'Stay there,' Rei said, making her way down the bank towards her.

'I don't need your help, Wonder Girl,' Asuka snapped and Rei stopped, regarding her coolly.

'Fine. Then you can spend the rest of the camp in bed while that heals...'

Without waiting for an answer, she put Asuka's arm over her shoulder and helped her to the edge of the stream and sat her down, removing her shoe and sock.

'What are you doing?' Asuka demanded and Rei looked up at her.

'The cold water will bring down the swelling...'

Asuka hesitated for a second before slipping her foot into the icy cold water with a wince.

'Rest for a few minutes,' Rei said, standing up. 'I will get your phone...'

###################

'Here,' Rei said, handing Asuka's phone to her and sitting down on a nearby rock, smoothing out her dress.

'...why did you help me?' Asuka asked after a moment, without looking round.

'Ms Katsurugi gave us this exercise to complete. If we do not return together, we will both fail. How does your ankle feel?'

'It's fine...' Asuka said, pulling her foot out of the water and putting her shoe back on, wincing as she got to her feet.

'Do you need any help?' Rei asked and Asuka scowled at her.

'I can manage, Wonder Girl...

'Very well...'

Asuka started to climb the bank, grimacing as her ankle screamed in protest and she would have slipped had Rei not caught her arm and slipped it over her shoulders.

'Come on. I won't tell anyone. I promise...'

'You'd better not,' Asuka said, gritting her teeth as Rei helped her back up the bank.

###################

About an hour later, they reached the camp and Rei lead her into the study hall.

'Sit down,' Rei said, pulling out a chair and disappearing into the cupboard, returning with the first aid kit. 'I need to put a bandage on it...'

'Why...?'

'So that it can heal properly...'

Asuka hesitated before sitting down and taking off her shoe.

'Alright...'

Rei unrolled a bandage and wrapped it round her ankle, making her wince as she tightened the bandage.

'How do you know all this, anyway...?'

'...the JDSF field medical manual...'

'Why doesn't that surprise me...?' she muttered as Rei got up and headed towards the door.

'Wonder Girl...' Asuka said, Rei stopping with her hand on the door handle.

'Yes...'

'...thank you...'

###################

Rei was reading when she heard footsteps approaching and she looked up to see Asuka standing over her, holding out a can of iced coffee.

'What's this?' Rei asked and Asuka shrugged.

'Iced coffee...'

'I can see that. Why...?'

'You helped me. So, I get you a coffee and we're even. Okay?'

'...okay.' Rei said, accepting the can from her. 'Thank you...'

Asuka shrugged and turned away, leaving Rei staring after her.

###################

Rei's head broke the surface of the water and she looked towards where Asuka and the others were swimming. Asuka glanced towards her and she held her gaze for a second before turning away...

###################

'Alright, settle down,' Ms Katsurugi said. 'We've got art class tomorrow morning, followed by a nature walk in the afternoon, so I want everyone to have eaten and be down here by 9:00. Lights out tonight will be at 10:00 sharp. Until then, you've got free time...'

###################

'Full house,' Asuka said, laying down her cards and Toji groaned.

'Again? You've won five straight hands in a row...'

'I can't help being better than you,' she said, with a smirk. 'Of course, I've not really got much competition. Hey, Wonder Girl! You want to play?'

Startled, Rei looked up from her book to find everyone staring at her.

'...no.' She said, quietly, standing up and tucking her book under her arm. Asuka stared after her as she left the rec-room, closing the door behind her.

'Come on, Sohryu,' Toji said. 'We've still got another hour and I'm going to get my money back...'

'...in your dreams,' Asuka said, dragging her eyes away from the door and starting to deal the cards...

###################

Rei pulled her pyjama shirt over her head and got into bed, picking up her book from the nightstand. From the bunk above her, she could hear the faint click of keys from Asuka's relentless texting.

Perhaps that's her way of shutting out the world...

'I heard that you're an orphan.' Asuka said, the question taking Rei by surprise. 'Is it true?'

'...yes,' Rei said and she heard the creak as Asuka sat up.

'...I'm sorry...' she said and Rei frowned.

'Why are you sorry? I never knew my parents, so I cannot miss them. And you have a Mother...'

'That's not all it's cracked up to be, believe me. She always working and she's never around when I need her...forget it. You wouldn't understand...'

Before Rei could say anything else, she turned off the lights and Rei heard her pulling the covers over her head.

###################

Asuka woke with a groan as her phone beeped and she sat up, rubbing blearily at her eyes. Stifling a yawn, she flipped open her phone, skimming the text message that she had just received.

'Dammit!'

'Is something wrong,' Rei asked and Asuka hesitated.

'Sorry,' she muttered. 'I thought you'd be gone, already. I didn't mean to wake you...'

'You did not,' Rei said. 'But, you did not answer my question...'

'It's...my Mom. She's going to a conference and she won't be back until the weekend. I don't know why I'm surprised, though. Her work's always been more important than me...'

With a sigh, she scrambled down from the bunk, pulling her shirt over her head.

'I don't really want to talk about it. I'm going to get dressed...'

###################

Rei sat back with a sigh, folding her arms over her sketch pad. She glanced left at Asuka, who looked up with a scowl.

'What are you looking at, Wonder Girl?' She snapped. 'You'd better not have been copying from me...'

'I was not...'

'Yeah, right. I saw you looking...'

Wordlessly, Rei held up her pad and Asuka's voice trailed off.

'You haven't drawn anything...'

'I have tried. But, I do not know where to begin. Perhaps I cannot draw...'

'That's stupid. Everyone can draw. You just need to draw something that you feel strongly about...'

Asuka turned back to her own work and Rei stared at her for a second before picking up her pencil and starting to draw...

###################

Rei closed her sketchbook hurriedly when she heard footsteps approaching, hiding the picture of Asuka and looked up to see Ms Katsurugi heading towards her.

'Afternoon, Rei,' she said, with a smile that didn't quite conceal her worried frown. 'Is everything alright?'

'Yes, Ms Katsurugi...'

'...okay. Only, I wondered why you weren't reading...'

'I...have had other things to think about...'

'...okay. If you want to talk, you know where I am...'

'...thank you, Ms Katsurugi. Everything...is fine.'

###################

'Alright, everyone,' Ms Katsurugi said, stopping in a clearing where several fallen logs had been arranged in a loose circle. . 'We'll take a short break here. Everyone grab a seat...'

Rei took a seat on the nearest log, looking up to find Asuka sitting next to her. Without looking round, Asuka pulled a bottle of water from her bag.

'Want one?' she asked, taking out another and holding it out to Rei.

'...thank you,' Rei said, opening it and taking a sip. 'I... wanted to say thank you...for helping me earlier...'

'Forget it...' she said. 'It was no big deal...'

###################

 _Dammit, Mom..._

Asuka snapped her phone shut with a sigh, shoving it back into her pocket and stalking out of the room, not caring where she was going.

 _Dammit, Mom_ , she repeated. _I know that you're working, but you could at least find time to call..._

Reaching the woods at the back of the camp, she saw Rei sitting on a bench in the shade of the trees, her nose buried in a book and she walked over.

'What are you doing out here?' Asuka asked and Rei looked up, closing her book and folding her hands in her lap.

'It was too noisy back at the camp. I came out here to get some peace...'

'Yeah,' Asuka said, with a sad smile. 'Me, too. Do you mind if I sit with you for a while...?'

'No...' Rei said, opening up her book again as Asuka sat down on the bench next to her.

'I've...been wrong about you...' Asuka said and Rei looked up again. 'I though that you were a...cold bitch...'

'I misjudged you, too...' Rei began, just as Hikari came striding down the path towards them.

'Rei, Asuka. Ms Katsurugi wants everyone in the study hall...'

###################

'Alright,' Ms Katsurugi said. 'Everyone, settle down. As this is the last night of the camp, I've arranged a little surprise. After dinner, we'll be having a campfire out in the woods. So, I want everyone to have packed before then...'

###################

Asuka shut her suitcase with a sigh, sitting down on the foot of Rei's bed.

'Are you alright?' she asked and Asuka shook her head.

'...no. I'm not looking forward to going home. It's...weird. When this started, I really hated the idea of sharing a room with you and I couldn't wait to go home. Now, I don't want to leave...'

'...neither do I,' Rei said, just as Hikari appeared in the doorway.

'Are you finished? It's nearly time for dinner...'

###################

Asuka looked up from her phone as she saw Rei close her book and stand up, heading away from the campfire and back towards the camp.

 _Where's she going...?_ she thought, just as her phone beeped and a message appeared on the screen.

 _MEET ME BY THE WATER._

 _REI_

 _What...?_

Glancing around, she slipped the phone into her pocket and stood up, walking over to Ms Katsurugi.

'I need to go and get something. Is that...alright?'

'Of course. Just be back here before it gets dark. I don't want to have to come looking for you...'

'Thanks, Ms Katsurugi...' she said, turning away and heading towards the camp.

'Rei?' Asuka called, looking around. 'Are you here?'

'Yes,' Rei said and Asuka turned to see her standing by the lake, the setting sun turning the water a brilliant shade of red.

'How did you get my number...?'

'I asked Hikari. I hope that has not offended you...'

'...I guess not. Why...did you want to meet me here...?'

'I...was thinking about what you said. About...not wanting to go home. Well, there's something I wanted to do, while we still have the chance...'

'What do you...uh...' Asuka began, her sentence cut off as Rei's lips lightly touched hers.

'I did not want to go leave with any regrets...'

'Neither do I,' Asuka said, leaning in to kiss her again.

'We...should talk about this...' Rei began, as Asuka's hands snaked around her neck.

'We can do that later...'

###################

Misato looked up as Rei and Asuka returned to the campfire, sitting down a little way from each other and she had to fight to keep a smile from playing across her lips. She could tell from the looks they kept sending each other that something had happened and she had a pretty good idea what it was.

 _It's about time..._ she thought, with a satisfied smile.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticisms very welcome.**


End file.
